I'm On Top
by S-Michael
Summary: RobinRaven oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Any mention of the Teen Titans is purely coincidental. 

I'm On Top S-Michael.

The Titans returned to the Tower winded. They had won, but it had been a near thing.

"I'm going straight to bed," Cyborg said.

"Me too," said Beast Boy.

"I've got to take a shower," Raven said.

"Me too," said Robin. "What about you, Star? Are you going to use the shower, too, or are you going to go to bed? Star?" Robin waved his hand over her face; sure enough, she was asleep. "Well, that answers that."

"Not that she hasn't earned it," Raven said.

Robin nodded. "She saved all our …butts out there. Dibs on first shower."

Raven made an exasperated sound, "But you always take forever!"

Instead of answering, Robin took a towel and went into the bathroom. Raven stood across the hall and waited. We need more than one of these, she thought. Raven heard the shower turn on.

"Why is it that in the whole of Titan's Tower, there is only this one shower?" Raven asked.

"Ask Cyborg," Robin called from the bathroom.

"We ought to have one of those showers that sports teams have, the group ones," Raven said.

"You want to see me naked that badly?" Robin teased.

"Get over yourself. I meant the kind with dividers between the stalls," Raven said.

"Sure you did," Robin said sarcastically.

Jerk, Raven thought. Then a wicked idea crossed her mind. She opened the door stealthily, tip-toeing into the bathroom. She reached out with her power and turned the cold water to max. Robin yipped, but Raven couldn't enjoy it the way she wanted to, because at the same instant he had jumped out of the shower, facing her, and her brain froze.

"Stop drooling, Raven," Robin said.

"I am not drooling, you -- oh," Raven wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Well, well, well," Robin said smugly.

"Oh, shut up," Raven said. "I didn't expect you to jump out of the shower."

"So that was drool of astonishment?"

And what exactly can you say to that? "You little prick."

"I am not! You can see for yourself," Robin said. And indeed, she could.

"Oh you little!"

"My room, or yours?" Robin asked.

"Yours," Raven answered before she could help herself.

"Let's go," Robin said.

"Don't I get to take a shower first?" Raven protested.

"We can clean up in the morning," Robin said.

"I smell of sweat and battle," Raven said.

"I know. For some reason, it's a turn on," Robin said.

Raven shrugged and followed Robin too his room.

"Just remember one thing, Robin," Raven said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm on top," Raven said.

Robin smirked. "It's a deal." He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He wasn't as clean as he'd like to be, but he'd do until morning.

Why was the scent of Raven's sweat and battle a turn on? Robin had always had this romantic ideal, like a fairy tale but reversing the gender roles. He'd always liked the idea of his Princess Charming (if you will) coming to kiss him awake, covered in sweat and the blood of her enemies (an odd fantasy for someone as independent as Robin, but not something he was ashamed of in the least). Perhaps that was it. Or perhaps it was just that it was Raven smelled good to him; a phermonal sign that they were meant to be. Robin wondered for a moment which idea was more romantic, and then put the matter out of his mind; they were at his room.

"What positions you want?" Raven asked when they were both inside and disrobing. Well, raven was disrobing; Robin just tossed his towel aside. "Just remember --"

"You're on top," Robin said. He jumped onto his bed, landing on his back, and grinned up at Raven. "I'm thinking, this first time, everything you say goes."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Raven said, grinning evilly and removing the last of her clothing.

"Just don't overdo it."

"I'll be gentle. Promise," Raven said as shegot on top of him and started kissing him.

"That's not exactly what I said," Robin breathed between kisses.

… … …

Raven's scent was all over Robin's bed and pillows , and all over him. Still, he curled against her, wrapping his limbs around hers. Sweat and battle. He loved the scent of sweat and battle. Now she smelled of sweat, battle, more sweat, and sex. Robin snuggled in close to his new lover, as close as he could manage, and groaned delightfully. He felt…happy.


End file.
